


«Мы с тобой помним Будапешт по-разному»

by AngelJul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Загадочные события в Будапеште или знакомство Соколиного Глаза и Черной Вдовы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Мы с тобой помним Будапешт по-разному»

_Будапешт…Клинт не позволял себе вспоминать о событиях минувших лет долгое время, но Наташа нашла самое неподходящее время и место для призраков прошлого. Уже после битвы, на базе, зализывая раны, он позволил себе окунуться в воспоминания той ночи…_

Поскольку Наташа Романова была хоть и в узких кругах, но все же известной наемницей-одиночкой, Щ.И.Т не составило труда выйти на нее. И, конечно же, подослать Бартона устранить ее. Вот так просто, убрать, даже не арестовывая и не допрашивая, просто убить. Он, как и положено хорошему агенту, без лишних вопросов, отправился туда, где пару часов была засечена Романова. В Будапешт.  
Для Бартона оставалось загадкой, чем же для Щ.И.Т.а была опасна девушка-киллер, именуемая так же в узких кругах Черной Вдовой, пока не увидел ее в деле. И в тот же момент принял непоправимое для агента решение – ослушался приказа и оставил в живых объект. На протяжении всего ее задания, он наблюдал. А посмотреть было на что – Наташа соблазняла очередную цель, чтобы потом, оставшись наедине хладнокровно убить и после раствориться в ночи.   
Это было на каком-то слишком пафосном, как и полагается устраивать людям такого уровня жизни, приеме. Черная вдова была в таком платье, что Бартон чуть было не выпал из реальности, банально засмотревшись на соблазнительное тело, не говоря уже о симпатичном лице и длинных рыжих волосах. Наташа умело выгодно подобрать «костюм», чтобы привлечь внимание нужного человека. И спустя каких-то полчаса, она уже уводила свою цель подальше от гостей и праздничного шума в укромное место.   
Клинт успел найти закуток их уединения в тот момент, когда Вдова уже выпускала из рук мягко оседавшее на пол тело своего объекта. Бартон чувствовал – она его заметила, но не выдала себя ни ненужной эмоцией, промелькнувшей на лице, ни изменившейся походкой или каким-то неловким движением. Одним словом – профессионал. Такой человек пригодился бы в агентстве, не смотря ни на что. Он знал, что принял правильное решение – интуиция еще ни разу его не подводила, главное не упустить Романову из вида или успеть во время, если за ней начнется погоня.   
Как бы Наташа не путала следы, Клинт все равно ее выследил. На следующее утро он уже стоял перед покосившимся, облезлым трехэтажным зданием. Номер в невзрачной гостинице, снятый под левым именем - хороший ход, но не зря же его прозвали Соколиный Глаз, Бартон нашел ее.   
Дверь была приоткрыта – явный намек на ожидание гостя. Стоило ступить в комнату, как где-то сбоку что-то тихо прошуршало, и у виска Бартон почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла:  
\- Кто ты такой?! – послышался звук взводимого затвора.  
Ни говоря, ни слова, Клинт резко на свой перехватил ее руку и несильным ударом запястья об свое колено, выбил пистолет. Но тут же получил неслабый удар по коленной чашечке и выпустил тонкое запястье из захвата. И не успев уклониться, еще один в солнечное сплетение. После его прижали в стене и снова наставили пистолет, теперь уже прямо в лоб:  
\- Кто ты такой?! – чуть запыхавшись, прошипела Романова и сильнее надавила локтем ему на горло, - Отвечай!  
Клинту не составило бы труда сейчас ее обезвредить, но он посчитал, что такая расстановка сил для начала разговора будет лучшим вариантом.   
\- Меня прислали тебя убить, - сказав это, он медленно вздохнул, когда послышался щелчок предохранителя и как можно спокойней продолжил, - но у меня к тебе есть предложение.   
И в этот момент, как в каком-то дешевом фильме, дверь слетела с петель и в комнату ворвались два шкафообразных человека с автоматами наперевес.   
\- Так, для справки, у меня внизу машина.   
Черная Вдова смерила его скептичным взглядом и кивнула на дверь, расположенную на противоположной стене. Убегали они через окно ванной, под градом из свинцовых пуль, прошивающих хлипкую фанерную дверь.   
Уже в двух шагах от машины, Клинт жестом остановил бегущую позади него девушку и велел оставаться на месте. Едва он успел вытащить с заднего сидения свой неизменный лук и колчан со стрелами, и отойти назад к застывшей, как статуя Наташе, раздался взрыв. Интуиция снова его не подвела, и они чудом успели укрыться за каким-то мусором и избежать ран. То есть, Клинт. По неловкой походке девушки, для опытного человека было понятно, что она ранена.   
\- И куда тебя зацепило?  
\- В правый бок. Пуля едва задела, но кровь не перестает идти.   
\- Надо сделать перевязку, иначе далеко не уйдем.  
\- Стой! – Наташа резко схватила его за руку, когда Клинт попытался подняться на ноги, - Какой тебе смысл спасать меня, если пришел убить?  
Он наклонился к ней так близко, что можно было рассмотреть цвет глаз и темные круги, залегшие подними:  
\- Если ты так хочешь распрощаться с жизнью, для меня это дела одой минуты. Но я нарушил приказ и оставил тебя в живых, за это ты должна пойти со мной.  
\- Ага, как же, - усмехнувшись, пробормотала она, выпустив его руку и придерживаясь за бок пока, - Пытки? Или ты придумал еще способ поразвлекаться?  
На этой фразе терпение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь и Клинт, одним движением вздернул ее на ноги и прижал к стене, как она его недавно.  
\- У тебя два варианта, либо ты сейчас идешь со мной и остаешься жива, либо ухожу я и оставляю тебя потрепанную наедине с теми прекрасными парнями с автоматами. Выбирай.  
Наташа даже не дернулась. На глазах она становилась бледной, губу начали синеть.  
\- Только не теряй сознание. Идти сможешь? Главное поскорее убраться отсюда и сделать тебе перевязку.   
Дождавшись слабого кивка, Клинт закинул руку Наташи себе на шею и медленно пошел по направлению к своему временному пристанищу. О тех, двоих он не вспоминал до тех пор, пока не послышались выстрелы далеко позади них. Видимо, эти охранники обладали «выдающимся» умом, если только что смогли нагнать их. В переулке, где и застала преследуемых погоня, было много мусора по бокам дороги. За одну из таких куч, Бартон посадил раненную Наташу и снял с плеча свой излюбленный лук. Хотя на левом бедре висела кобура с пистолетом, лук ему был привычнее.   
Убивать он никого не собирался, сейчас не особое положение. Выбрав стрелу с «сюрпризом, Клинт выпустил ее в ближайшую к преследователям кучу мусора. После нажатия кнопки на самом луке, прогремел взрыв, осветив переулок ярким пламенем, поглощающим разные коробки и пакеты. Это задержит охранников на некоторое время.   
Наташа все еще была в сознании, когда они добрались до убежища. Куртка из тонкой кожи и темная футболка на правом боку пропитались кровью настолько, что пришлось разрезать ткань. Наташа больше не задавала никаких вопросов, только чуть слышно шипела, когда он обрабатывал ранение.   
Клинт уступил ей кровать в небольшой квартире, принадлежавшей агентству, и ушел на крышу, обдумать все, что натворил. Когда прикрывал за собой дверь, заметил, что Черная Вдова уже уснула, завернувшись в одеяло чуть ли не с головой.   
На улице было солнечно. Прищурившись от яркого света, Клинт сел на парапет и осмотрел улицу. Ничего подозрительного пока не наблюдалось. Но это пока. За Вдовой придут. Он не дал ей закончить работу, как она привыкла, и тело в том закутке уже нашли. Но Наташа ранена и из нее сейчас никудышный профессионал. Уйти или сбежать она не попытается, выбора нет. Он не оставил ей выбора.   
Задумавшись, он не услышал тихий скрип чердачной двери и шаги за спиной, но почувствовал ее присутствие.   
\- Ты могла сейчас без проблем меня убить.  
\- Уже не имеет смысла. И что будет со мной в агентстве? Неужели, так запросто примут профессионального киллера на службу государства?   
Клинт посмотрел на нее через плечо. С виду обычная девушка, но внешность обманчива. Он все уладит в агентстве. И не позволит никому убить ее.   
\- Это не твои проблемы.   
Ответом ему послужила удивленно вскинутая бровь и полный скептицизма взгляд.   
\- Как твоя рана?  
\- Спасибо, лучше.  
\- Нам нужно скорее уезжать, иначе те «милые» люди нас скоро найдут.  
\- Тогда чего мы сидим?!   
Наташа развернулась и быстро зашагала назад, к двери. Бок не мог перестать болеть за такое время, хотя Клинт и дал ей обезболивающее. Значит, не хотела показывать свою слабость. Ну ладно, пускай так.  
Выходили на улицу через черный ход, но и тут их поджидал сюрприз. Клинт во время заметил тонкий проводок красного цвета, едва выделяющийся на фоне кирпичной стены.   
Толкнув в сторону Романову, сам укрылся от взрыва с другой стороны от входа. После взрыва прозвучала автоматная очередь. Привычным движением, Бартон достал лук и начал отстреливаться от нападавших. Рядом была взорвана очередная машина, и безлюдный переулок заполнил едкий густой дым. Если стрелы кончаться, еще оставался пистолет. К удивлению Клинта, Наташа тоже присоединилась к перестрелке, умело стреляя с обеих рук. Пару раз Клинт мог поймать пулю, если бы не она. Когда в колчане оставалась пара стрел, а у Вдовы кончились патроны, появились агенты Щ.И.Т.а, и заварушка закончилась в мгновение ока.   
Клинт обреченно вздохнул, представляя, сколько отчетов и прочего ждет его по прибытии. И как будет просить за Наташу. Впервые, за долгие годы он почувствовал симпатию к этой смелой наемнице. А бумажная волокита не так уж и страшна.

_Из мыслей его вырвал стук в дверь. На пороге стояла Наташа. Она не знала и не должна знать, почему они помнят Будапешт по-разному._


End file.
